1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaging devices for trocar assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a trocar assembly packaging device providing for protection from and for the tips of the trocar sleeve and obturator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trocar assembly is a surgical instrument that is used to gain access to a body cavity. A trocar assembly generally comprises two major components, a trocar sleeve, composed of a trocar housing and a trocar cannula, and a trocar obturator. The trocar sleeve, having the trocar obturator inserted therethrough, is directed through the skin to access a body cavity. Once the body cavity is accessed, laparoscopic or arthroscopic surgery and endoscopic procedures may be performed. In order to penetrate the skin, the distal end of the trocar sleeve is placed against the skin that has been previously cut with a scalpel. The trocar obturator is then used to penetrate the skin and access the body cavity. By applying pressure against the proximal end of the trocar obturator, the sharp point of the trocar obturator is forced through the skin until it enters the body cavity. The trocar sleeve is inserted through the perforation made by the obturator and the obturator is withdrawn, leaving the trocar sleeve as an access way to the body cavity.
The proximal end portion of the trocar sleeve is typically adjoined by a housing that defines a chamber having an open distal end portion that communicates with the interior lumen defined by the trocar sleeve. An obturator, or other elongated surgical instruments, axially extend into and are withdrawn from the trocar sleeve through the proximal end portion of the chamber. Trocar obturators are typically designed with a sharp tip that is used to puncture the abdominal wall. Trocar packaging designs much ensure that the sharp tip of the trocar obturator does not puncture the packaging material that forms the sterile barrier. If the material used for the sterile barrier is not strong enough to prevent puncture on its own, an ancillary form of protection is required.
Typically, a tip protector is used for trocar assemblies, especially trocar obturators. Current tip protectors generally consist of a cap that completely encapsulates the sharp tip of the trocar obturator. Such caps completely obscure the view of the tip of the trocar obturator as it sits in the unopened package. It is, however, important for those using these instruments to be able to visibly identify the tip style prior to use. This is especially important when a variety of different obturator tip styles are available.
In addition to the tip problem discussed above, problems exist when providing packaging for surgical trocar assemblies. Some trocar assembly designs require that the trocar assembly be packaged with the obturator not inserted into the trocar sleeve. If this is the case, a two-piece device assembly must be packaged.
Surveys of operating room nurses responsible for removing trocar assemblies from their packages reveal that nurses prefer to dispense a single assembly from the trocar assembly package rather than a two-piece assembly. Reasons for preferring a one-piece assembly include reducing the opportunity for components to roll off from the sterile field as well as the desire to keep the obturator and trocar sleeve matched up together when dispensing or unpacking numerous different trocar types.
As a result, it is readily apparent that a trocar assembly packaging device is needed which overcomes the shortcomings of prior trocar assembly packaging devices. The present invention provides such a trocar assembly packaging device.